Hidden
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: Draco/Harry. Harry has a secret; he had a creature inheritance. So far, he has done a good job of hiding it. One day Harry goes out on his own and starts singing. What if Draco heard him but didn't know it was Harry? Draco goes on a search for this mysterious singer. Will Draco find out Harry's secret? Creature!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a new story I recently started! I was going to wait to post it after I finished my other two stories, but I was itching to get it up. So here it is!

These chapters will all be short! I will also not update regularly but I will try and get chapters up as often as possible.

Please enjoy and let me know if it's worthy of being continued!

I have no beta~

Disclaimer; I Don't own Harry Potter, nor the song used in this chapter

This story will **not** be a songfic! There will not be a song in every chapter, just here and there, and usually not the entire song.

* * *

Harry POV

I woke up, breathing heavily and face stained with tears. Another nightmare- this time Sirius falling through the veil, blaming me for his death. Then, me killing those I love with _Avada Kedavra_ as they scream for mercy. My face pulled into an evil grim, blood covering me from head to toe. I won't be going back to sleep, and it's just four a.m., another three hours till everyone wakes. Getting up, I placed a silencing charm on my feet and wrapped my invisibility cloak around myself.

I walked down the halls, not bothering with_ Lumos_. I knew I knew where I was going, from taking this route so often. I also wasn't worried about running into someone; I didn't really care. I suppose that's kind of a lie. I can see perfectly fine in the dark, as if it were day time. Just a few months ago, on my 17th birthday, I had a creature inheritance; two, actually. I am one creature created from the combination of two others. Nobody knows, and I don't care to tell them. I have the eyes, teeth, and scales of a snake, but wings, talons, and rough skin of a dragon. I can chose to have certain things show; of course I keep it all hidden. Also, I can be either my snake half, dragon half, or a mix of the two; though I don't do it often. Unless I lose control of my emotions, I can avoid detection. With the inheritance I gained a huge power boost, enabling me to use wand less and wordless magic, which no one knows about that either. Little did I know that while in my own thoughts, I brushed right past someone.

* * *

I paused as I reached the quittage pitch, feeling around to see if anyone else was near, as far as I could tell, there was no one significant. I sat down on the grass by the entrance. It was relatively warm out, and dry, for fall. Leaning back on my hands, I sighed. I'm grateful Draco seems to have grown up and ignores me. A fight with him could be dangerous. I looked at the sky, smiling at the stars still visible. I then opened my mouth, and began to sing.

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go._

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._  
_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show._  
_Never wanted it to be so cold._  
_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me._

_I can't hold on to me,_  
_Wonder what's wrong with me._

_Lithium, don't want-_

"Who's there?"

I quickly broke from my small trance at the voice seemingly right next to me. When I was completely alert, I realized they _are _right next to me. Damn, I get so vulnerable when I sing. I looked down, realizing my appearance went back to how I truly look. Sighing, I spent a second going back to the way people believe me to look.

"I know someone's here, so don't pretend your not."

I looked up, seeing Draco Malfoy standing there.

* * *

**Evanescence song Lithium


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter, seeing as it was already written.

This is probably ooc. Also,I will be switching between POV every chapter. I apologize for any and all errors!

'Thoughts'

Enjoy! And please let me know what you think, should I continue, or no?

* * *

Draco POV

I couldn't sleep, which wasn't all that surprising. I seem to sleep less and less here lately. Giving up on trying to sleep, I left my prefect room. A bonus of being a prefect,I can wander the halls whenever I wish, at night leaving, I contemplated where to go. I settled with randomly wandering until I felt someone walk past me.

'Probably bloody Potter' I thought, before following in the direction I believed them to have went. I wasn't about to pass up a chance to catch him in the act. However, I soon lost track of him. 'Damn.' I sighed, returning to wandering.

A few moments later I ended up going to the quittage pitch. As I neared it, I heard a voice, singing. Upon finding the Gryffindors side, the voice became clear. 'Beautiful' I walked closer to the voice, falling in love with the melodious sound. It was so heartfelt, each word filled with emotion. It sound's like a male, but that doesn't bother me. There was oddly a hint of sad loneliness in the voice. I felt the need to embrace him an chase away such feelings. 'You idiot, this is most likely a Gryffindor you are hearing right now.' I growled to myself. For some reason, part of me didn't care about it being a Gryffindork. I stepped out onto the pitch, hearing the voice more clearly, as if he was sitting right next to me. I lightly cleared my throat.

"Who's there?" I hoped I would get an answer, but none came as they abruptly stopped singing. I let a slight frown show through my mask, before smothering it.

"I know someone's there, so don't pretend you're not." I tried again. A few moments later, I felt them flee. 'Way to go Malfoy. Who knows if you're going to run into him again.' I thought, going back to my own room. I dreamt of a man with a melodious voice.

* * *

I've had my ears open all morning and no luck. My mood was quickly souring. 'Well what did you expect, for him to just pop up and say "hey I'm the singer you're looking for! Please go out with me!" Please, Malfoy, grow up.' I sighed, looking up and seeing Potter. I watched as Blaise walked up to them.

"So, Potty, learn how to bow down like the good boy you are?" I stood there as Blaise smirked. I gave a confused look when Harry hesitated then grabbed his two friends, leading them away. 'Wait, Harry? What-' my thoughts were interrupted by Blaise talking again.

"Well, damn, I was gonna ask weasle if his family won the '_poorest wizards of the year_' contest." I looked up at him quickly when he spoke the word contest. 'Hmm, a contest? Maybe...' I thought, before I continued walking, contemplating my newly forming plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, here's the next chapter! Dang, I've been on a roll here the past few days! xD

Due to getting a new chapter written for each story, I've deigned it appropriate to update all three at once.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

After I gaped at Malfoy for a good five minutes, I came back to myself and ran back to the dorm. He heard me sing. This could be potentially bad. No, my singing didn't come with my inheritance so there's no magical quality to it. However, no one had heard me before. Just, why does he of all people, have to be the first one to hear? He probably hated it, wanted it to stop, and that's why he said something. What if he finds out it was me? He'll make me a laughing stock. 'Aww! Potty sings like a little girl!'Or something along those lines.

I never fell back asleep, but instead read a book. Another thing I have now is a wide range if knowledge that beats Hermione's and photographic memory. However, I never use it, to avoid suspicion, and more unnecessary jealousy from Ron.

* * *

It was on the way to transfiguration that I ran into Malfoy again. I could feel Hermione and Ron tense beside me, ready to attack.

"So, Potty, learn how to bow down like the good boy you are?"Zabini smirked. Something in me stirred to attack, but another made me hesitate. I listened to the hesitation and left, dragging Herm and Ron with me, feeling their confusion. I didn't explain as we took the long way to class, effectively being late

"Ten points from Gryffindor for tardiness, Mr. Potter. Take a seat."

I felt Hermione's gaze on me the entire class.

* * *

"Hey Harry?" Hermione spoke, as we entered the great hall for dinner.

"Yeah?" I sat down.

"Why are you trying to avoid Malfoy like the plague? We have seen him four times, and you stay as far away as possible." I gulped nervously. Leave it to Hermione to notice this.

"No reason, just tired of fighting with him and his friends so much."I shrugged, placing food onto my plate. Dumbledore stood up at that moment.

"Attention students, I apologize for interrupting meal time I have an announcement to make. We have decided to hold a competition; a singing competition. The rules are as such; no magically altered voices, and any song of your choosing but it must be a muggles song. Any persons caught cheating will be disqualified. Sign up sheet is placed in the common room of each house. Thank you, you may resume eating." I sighed, leave it to Malfoy to come up with such a thing. Too bad for him it won't be so easy to find me. Why is he so persistent though? I looked up, to find the piercing gray eyes. The hopeful expression in them, however, almost made me give in and sign up. Almost.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! here's the next chapter! Sorry if it is shorter than the other ones, I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.

Also, I would like to know if you guys like this story so far. Would you like to see something happen in the future?

Any ideas are quite welcome : )

Thank you and Enjoy!

* * *

Draco POV

After the strange encounter with Potter, I left Blaise to find Snape. I had managed to get him to talk with the headmaster about my idea. I was excited; nearly grinning as I sat down to eat in great hall. I looked around as Dumbledore spoke, hoping for a hint that he is here. I locked eyes with Potter then; I could see the exasperation and amusement in his emerald eyes. Wait-is Potter...no, it can't be possible. If he was, the paper would be all over it and he would have even more girls bowing down and kissing his horrid feet. Now, there's no way the person I'm searching for can resist signing up. I let a grin slip past my mask as I left the great hall, ignoring all the shocked looks sent my way.

* * *

The next morning I went to the pitch again, to see if he'd be there once more. As I reached the same place as last time, I frowned slightly; he isn't here. I sighed, and turned to leave when something caught my eye. Picking it up, I noticed it was a note, addressed to me. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I opened it.

Draco,

You must not search for me as you are. It will bring, is bringing, unwanted attention. If you succeed in finding me, it could ruin us both. Since you're reading this, you came back in hopes that I would be there. I won't return until I see you stop searching. Many have heard me, but no one has attempted to find me as you are. You would detest what you find, anyhow. Go back, please.

-M

I read over the letter again. Why does he sound so... broken? Why do I even care? I groaned, why do I want to help save this seemingly broken person? I've never cared about others before, so why now? Also,why did he sign it with the letter m? After glancing at the note again, I made a decision. I will write a reply, and hope he will answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Good evening! My family and I are going on a little trip out of state, so I am updating my stories now.

I should be back within three weeks to update once more.

Also, school is starting up again soon, so once I get back I will try and update what I can in my spare time.

Until then..

Enjoy!

Please review and let me know what you think of this story so far! :)

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

Harry POV

M,

I find I don't care what happens. I must find you. In your note you seemed sad, broken. Even your singing reflected this. I don't care if you're a Gryffindor. I want to know you. I want to know you for you, not for your house. I may seem like a git, but honestly, that's not me.

-Draco

I blinked owlishly at the note. He...how did read my emotions from a simple note?no body else understands me. No body else sees though my mask. 'yes but it's not really you he is reading,it's Malis,your creature half,the part that's more lost than you are. The you that is lost and sad as you continue searching for a mate. 'I sighed, burning the paper. Looking at the time,I saw it was nearly curfew. I can't go to the pitch so...I will have to go to my other spot. A clearing in the forbidden forest I came across not too long ago. Leaving the building, I unfurled my pure white, scale covered wings when I was far enough , I wasn't aware of the silver watching me from the lake nearby.

* * *

I landed softly, placing my shields around the area to harm potential threats. The beasts in here wouldn't normally attack, but you can never be too safe. Afterwards, I sat on the rock in the middle if the clearing, and began to sing.

_*Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear_  
_ Sealed with lies through so many tears_  
_ Lost from within, pursuing the end_  
_ I fight for the chance to be lied to again_

_ You will never be strong enough_  
_ You will never be good enough_  
_ You were never conceived in love_  
_ You will not rise above_

_ They'll never see _  
_ I'll never be_  
_ I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger_  
_ Burning deep inside of me_

This time, I could feel my features changing. I gained a few inches in height, my pupils going to slits as my eyes went to a paler green. My teeth became a tad sharper as my ears gained slight points. Then my hair grew to my mid back as it turned to a pure black. My skin is paler and my cheeks slightly more defined. My wings shivered in delight at being completely out in the open again. No one is here to judge my appearance after all. At that moment a pained yell broke me from my own little world. That was the yell of a human... Standing, I looked for the source of the sound. Finding it, my heart skipped a beat, squeezing painfully at the sight and thought of him in pain. Gently picking him up bridal style, I brought him into the safety of my shields. Placing him on the ground, I kneeled next to him.

"You stupid, stupid Malfoy."I whispered, bringing my magic into my hands.

* * *

*Lies by Evanescence


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Here's the next chapter :)

I made it in Harry's POV again to suit the story line.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

I guess there's really no getting around it, unless I really wish to leave him without being immediately checked over. I had healed all that I could, however I may have missed something since I'm not a trained healer. I sighed, I have to do this, and hope I'm not completely seen or recognized. With Draco secured in my arms, and a spell to keep me completely cloaked in a shadow, I stepped through a window into the hospital wing. I walked quietly towards the room that I knew Pomfrey would be in, not wanting to disturb other students. Making sure I was still properly hidden, I stepped into the room, gaining her attention.

"Madame Pomfrey."I spoke softly.

"Oh dear! What on earth has happened? Also, who might you be?" She spoke as soon as she spotted me, or rather the dark silhouette I appeared as. Then grew worried at the sight of a passed out Malfoy in my arms.

"I healed what I could, but I brought him here to make sure I didn't miss I am isn't important, but please, madame, do not speak of my presence here tonight."I answered, following as she went towards an empty bed, situating it for Draco.

"Oh, very well, but I must ask something." she watched as I gently lowered Draco on the bed.

"Alright."she hesitated for a few moments before continuing with her question.

"Are you, by any chance, the mysterious M that many students talk about?" my heart skipped at the question. Should I answer truthfully? Then again, she won't ask my real identity, so there shouldn't be any harm in telling her.

"Yes, I am M."I answered before leaving through the window again. I failed to notice Madam Pomfrey's knowing smile, and the fact that it was surprising for M, who had stayed in the dark, to come out just to make sure one student would be okay.

* * *

The next morning found me laying wide awake on my bed. The singing competition is supposed to begin today, and I thankfully didn't sign up for it. I also decided to skip the performances all together, to make sure I don't decide to just hop right on the stage to sing. Honestly, that idiot. I should see if he is out of the hospital wing yet... No, bad idea. The only good thing about this competition is no classes for the next two days.

"Harry, mate, wake up! We need to go eat and get some good seats!"I groan at the voice of Ron. It's too early for this. Maybe next time I shouldn't stay up most of the night worrying about... Uhh never mind. I flip to my stomach and bury my face into my pillow.

"I'm not going, Ron, I don't feel well. "I hope that will get him to leave without me.

"Ah, sorry, Harry, but your name is on the list of today's performers. I guess someone wrote your name on the sheet at some point, and it's too late to back out now. I know how much you hate singing. Maybe you could, like, throw up on the stage to get out of it?"Ron kept talking, but I never got past the part where someone signed me up for the competition. I really wished I could cry, spontaneously combust, or something like that. I just groan again.

"Oh fucking hell."


	7. Chapter 7

I have found the need to give you two chapters this time around.

I am not sure when I will be able to post again after this, as I'm quite swamped with things needing to be done.

Also, just because I spelled Lady Antebellum wrong and called their song sappy, doesn't mean I have anything against them.

I rather like their music, actually.

So, please enjoy

* * *

Draco POV

We had decided to do this competition in the Great Hall, after transfiguring a stage where the head table was. The tables were removed and rows of chairs were set up. We had one table in front of the chairs for the judges. The judges included Snape, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick.

I am excited and nervous, on the inside that is. I have high hopes I would find him, hopefully today so I don't have to sit through all the horrid singing.

I would go through all the people who have went, but I would bore you to death. Seriously, they should go get their brains checked if they actually think they are even remotely good.I wanted to cut my ears off it was so horrid. THe only remotely decent singer so far, and this kills me to say this, is Granger. She sang a song called Just a Kiss by Lady Antibellium or something sappy like that. Thank Merlin the other two didn't sign up, that would be-

"Harry Potter." My blood froze, the name stopping my train of thought. You have to be bloody joking.

"Professor, I didn't even sign myself up, someone else did it. Can't I just drop out of this thing?" His voice sounded oddly nervous and slightly annoyed.

"Harry my boy, there's no harm in signing a little song. Now, go on." Dumbledore spoke with a twinkle. I nearly groaned out loud. I never noticed the Headmaster cast a spell over the audience and judges. A spell to alter their hearing; the only people not effected were me and the Headmaster himself. If I had noticed, I would have been confused and very suspicious.

When Harry- er, Potter, opened his mouth and the first few words fell out, all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

I found him.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter, and this one is a bit longer than the previous chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry POV

I can't believe this! I'm going to kill whoever put my name on that paper. I don't even have time to find a song.

"Come on Harry, we'll be late!" Ron hollered. I rolled my eyes, following him out into the hall. I really wouldn't mind being late.

"Ron, where's Hermione at?" I asked, noticing her absence. Ron simply shrugged. We arrived at the Great Hall only twenty minutes after it had started. Walking in, we paused at the name called next.

"Hermione Granger."

"What?" I asked in shock. She entered and didn't tell us? I looked at Ron, who also looked shocked. We watched as she took the microphone and began to sing.

'She is pretty good at singing.' I thought. Ron and I sat near the front after she had finished.

"That was brilliant 'Mione!" I spoke, giving her a quick hug.

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing," Ron grinned

We sat there as we waited, all the others sounding rather bad, in my opinion. Then it was my turn, and I knew Dra- Malfoy was in here. I saw him when we walked in; he looked healthy, and no longer in pain after what happened last night. I tried to get out of singing, but was denied. I really should have expected that.

Before I started singing, I noticed Dumbledore place a spell over everyone, for which I was a bit grateful. What I didn't know was that Draco wasn't included in that spell.

So, I began to sing.

_*__Well she lives in a fairy tale_

_Somewhere too far for us to find_

_Forgotten the taste and smell_

_Of a world that she's left behind_

_It's all about the exposure the lens I told her_

_The angles are all wrong now_

_She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground_

_When your head's in the clouds_

_Well go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Go get your shovel_

_And we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

_So one day he found her crying_

_Coiled up on the dirty ground_

_Her prince finally came to save her_

When the song was over, or rather when they told me to stop, I saw D-Malfoy stand up, white as a sheet. His eyes spoke of realization, though his expression was still calm. That meddling old fool! I frowned, watching as Malfoy walked from the room.

'This is not good.' I groaned internally, Ron and Hermione giving me odd expressions. I quirked an eyebrow when Ron gave me a 'there-there' pat on my shoulder.

"Dude, don't do that, it reminds me of Snape. Not in a good way either." Ron wrinkled his nose. I started to laugh, Hermione chastising Ron about being nice.

* * *

* _Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore_


End file.
